Leaving Inuyasha
by xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx
Summary: Kagome has had enough. She's sick of Kikyo and Inuyasha, so she's leaving. Can Inuyasha convince her to stay? Or is it too late? Kagome/Inuyasha breakup. SONGFIC.


**I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own this song, it's called "Now that you're gone" I made it myself. So please, if you wanna use it, ask me. Thanks readers, enjoy! :)**

This was it. Kagome had had it with Inuyasha. She had tolerated him sneaking off with Kikyo for so long but now she'd had enough, she was leaving him. She was leaving everyone, she was going home and she was never coming back. Inuyasha had just broken her heart too many times, she wasn't even sure if she had a heart to be broken anymore.

_Thinking about you,  
__  
Makes my heart ache._

_And seein' you makes me,_

_Wanna die._

_Cuz seein' you happy,_

_Makes me crazy._

_And sometimes I wonder why._

As she walked through the forest, that same forest where she'd met the man she'd thought was the love of her life, she could help but wonder **why** Inuyasha didn't love her. What was so special about Kikyo, she wasn't even alive anymore! Kagome was always there for Inuyasha, encouraging him, loving him even though he was a hanyou. That clay pot of a woman only wanted him as a human, she didn't accept him for who he was. But who he was was exactly what Kagome loved, or so she thought.

_I guess I can't blame you,_

_For walking away._

_When I wasn't,_

_As perfect as you._

_But I can't deny that in some way,_

_You're at fault here…too._

She thought back to the countless things she'd done for him and about the thousands of insults he'd given her in return. She just wasn't good enough. '_You're so stupid, wench!_' Everytime she heard that word, it killed her a little inside. But she masked it well, just calling out, "SIT!" and walking away like it was almost nothing. And he always reacted in the same way, like it was **her** fault he did those things, like she liked to use the beads against him. She really didn't. She wanted nothing more than to remove them from his neck, but she kept them there for his own protection, just in case he ever lost control of his demon side. She loved him so much and all he wanted was for her to be more like Kikyo. Why couldn't he just love her for her?

_Cuz if you can't love me for,_

_Who I am._

_Then I can't love you at all._

_But I can't help myself from thinking of you,_

_And wonderin' what I'm going to do…now that you're gone. (Now that you're gone)_

She almost hated Kikyo, for taking away her happiness. She had gotten in the way of their big, happy family. Kagome was the mother, Shippo the child, Miroku the kind and perverted uncle, Sango the loving but dangerous aunt, and Inuyasha the father and protector of the family. And Kikyo had come and ruined it all. But also, in another way, she didn't blame Kikyo in the slightest. Kagome had always known that Inuyasha would never really forget about Kikyo, she was his first love after all, but she had figured that he wouldn't see her as Kikyo. She had been dead wrong.

_Why couldn't I have been,_

_What you wanted._

_And I can't believe you're gone…_

_But I know that if you,_

_Ever come back._

_My heart will be lost._

After all the heartbreak and all the pain that Inuyasha had caused her, she wasn't sure what feelings she had of him anymore. She had had so many options when it came to men: Kouga had been so sweet and had declared his love for her numerous times and many boys from school were interested in her, but she had given it all up for him. But she wasn't sure he even liked her as a **friend**! He masked his feelings so well that she wasn't sure he had any. But that didn't matter anymore because she was done with this era. She was going home and was staying there. It didn't matter if he followed her home but she doubted he would. She was almost to the well when she heard him crash trough the bushes.  
_  
Cuz if you can't love me for,_

_Who I am._

_Then I can't love you at all._

_But I can't help myself from thinking of you,_

_And wonderin' what I'm going to do…now that you're gone. (Now that you're gone)_

"Kagome!" She didn't turn around, even when he came up behind her and tugged her arm. "What's wrong with you, wench? Don't tell me you're going home again?! You just got back two weeks ago, you can't leave again! There's no way I'm letting you!" He huffed and crossed his arms across his chest, glaring at her angrily, again acting like all of it was **her** fault. "I'm going home." Those three words were full of so much venom and ice that Inuyasha froze. He'd never heard Kagome speak to him like that, he suddenly felt cold inside. What was going on? She looked at him with nothing in her eyes, nothing but emptiness_,_ it almost scared him. "Kagome, what's going on? What do you mean, 'you're going home'? Did you forget something last time you went home?" "No I didn't, Inuyasha. I'm going home and I'm **never** coming back. Ever. I'm sick of this, I'm sick of you going off with Kikyo and then treating me like I'm nothing. I'm not nothing Inuyasha, I'm a person. And I'm a person who's going home. Goodbye."

_I bet if I'd been more like her,_

_You'd have stayed._

_But I can't say that I wanted you to._

_Cuz if I'd been more like her,_

_I'd know the truth…_

"What do you mean? What brought this on?" He was so confused, when he'd left camp she'd been fine, she'd been smiling and laughing with Sango and Shippo, now she was just expressionless. He could see nothing in her face, no happiness, no warmth, no **anything. **When she spoke next, her voice chilled the hanyou right to the bone, "You want to know what brought this on? It was you. You did this to me, I loved you for so long and you just continued to turn away, like I meant absolutely nothing to you. Now I'm ending this, I'm going home forever. Here, you can take the shards and get Kikyo to search for the shards with you. I bet she'll do better than me," she spoke so bitterly it scared him, she also tossed the bottle of shards at his feet, "Don't come after me because there's no way you'll convince me to come back." With that she turned a swung her legs over the lips of the well.

_That if you can't love me for,_

_Who I am._

_Then why should I love you at all?_

_I still can't help myself from thinking,_

_Those goddamn thoughts of you._

_And I wish I could stop wonderin',_

_What I'm gonna do._

"Wait, you can't leave! Kagome, I...I love you! Please don't go!" She stopped, he'd said it. He'd actually said them. Those three traitorous words that poisoned her heart. "Liar," she hissed, "You're a liar." He flinched at the venom in her voice and stuttered out, "B-but i d-do, really!" She glared at him fiercely over her shoulder and shook her head, "Liar, you never loved me and you never will. Now just let me go on with my life, and you go on with yours. We'll both be happy." His eyes widened as he took it all in, she was actually going to leave and there was nothing he could do. He bowed his head, everything he'd ever done to Kagome playing before his eyes, and whispered, "Okay." She felt relieved and hurt at the same time, he was really letting her leave. She moved out of the well and went back to him, taking his face and raising it slightly so he could look at her, and kissed his cheek softly, holding back tears of heartbreak. "I'll always love you," he whispered painfully. She just turned around and jumped into the well, not saying a word. Upon reaching her time she collapsed to her knees, while on the other side of the well Inuyasha began to cry. And tears poured down her face for all the pain and love she felt. Suddenly lyrics of a song she'd once heard floated into her mind:

_But I just can't believe it,_

_What I know is true._

_Now that you're gone,_

_I'm still in love with you… _

**So sad. Please read and review this story, it's my first songfic. Thanks for reading, can't wait to hear from you guys. Thanks a bunch, I hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
